What if?
by crazylaughinggal
Summary: what if during the summer camp kazuki hihara and hino kahoko kissed?. what would happen?
1. the kiss

This is my first fanfic

**Reminder:I do not own La Corda D'Oro prima passo, although I wish I do.**

**This is my first fanfic. Hope you enjoy reading it.**

Chapter 1: the kiss

Kazuki fell, knocking kahoko over too. Kazuki's lips were getting closer, closer and closer. They touched. Both eyes were wide in shock, both had the same warm feelings in their hearts. It was Kazuki who made the first move, using his strong arms to push against the bed, moving himself upwards and away from her soft lips. He immediately regretted. Wishing he had stayed on longer. After a few moments, Kahoko was out of shock and whispered, Hihara senpai and touched her lips with two fingers. Then slowly walked out in a daze.

Ryoutarou couldn't believe what he saw. "Did they just?..". He felt a pang of jealousy. He looked at Kazuki, fighting the urge to give him a punch. Kazuki was still thinking about what happened, "Kaho-chan.." He stared out of the window looking down at the still dazed Kahoko, walking slowly, fingers still on her lips.

The dinner bell went off, breaking Kazuki and Kahoko's thoughts. Diner was awkward, the usual Kazuki who had a big appetite went off after two spoonful of rice. And Kahoko who was usually talkative, didn't say a word at the table. After both left the table, giving the same excuse of having no appetite, Kanazawa sensei started.

"What happened to those two?"

"No idea" Len replied " any idea Ryoutarou? I saw both of them in the same room as you before dinner."

Ryoutarou squirmed in his seat. After moments of silence and everyone gazing at him with a questioning look, he relented.

"They just had a little accident which resulted in them kissing accidentally"

"Nanee??"

They all shouted at the same time. The loudest being Len.

"You heard me, they kissed."

Len felt a bitter feeling inside him. "Hino-san and Hihara senpai?" he thought. He felt the same feeling of jealousy as Ryoutarou. After dinner, he confronted Ryoutarou.

"What exactly happened between them? What accident?"

"What? You mean Hino-san and Hihara senpai?"

"Yah"

"Well, Hihara was falling so Hino caught him and pulled him back, but Hihara was too heavy, so he fell on top of her and…you get the idea."

"Oh. So that's how they 'kissed'"

"Why are you so interested anyway?"

"nothing, just curious"

**Please review. And give suggestions of what you want to happen. This would most likely turn out to be a KahokoxKazuki fanfic.**


	2. The Confession

Chapter2: the confession

**Reminder: I do not own La Corda D'Oro, although I wish I do.**

**I know that this is fast. But hope you enjoy it all the same. R&R!!**

Chapter2: The Confession

Kazuki was taking a stroll down the garden, thinking things out, it was almost midnight. Kazuki took a deep breath remembering how she smelled, and how her lips felt. It was as if their minds were connected, for kahoko too was taking a stroll down the garden. Their paths were leading them to each other. Before each knew, their heads already bumped.

"Sumimasen," they both blurted before looking. When they lifted their heads, both blushed.

"K-Konban wa, H-Hihara senpai"

"Konban wa, Kaho-chan"

At this, Kazuki blushed deeper, having used her given name instead of saying the surname as most friends do. He had done this before but it felt different now, especially after the kiss. Kahoko too blushed deeper, for she remembered that she wanted her boyfriend to call her by her given name. Although Kazuki had called her like that before, she too felt it was different after the kiss.

Kazuki felt an urge to say what he felt about Kahoko to her. But he was too shy, not knowing how she would react and afraid they might not be able to remain as friends after he told her that. Even if they did become friends, things would be awkward between them.

Both remained silent after their greeting, not knowing what to say to each other. And not wanting to walk away as it is not polite. It was a pin-drop silence. Kazuki found it uncomfortable and finally broke the ice.

"K-Kaho-chan?"

"hmm?"

"I-I need to speak to you."

"Okay, I am listening."

"L-lets take a seat first."

"Okay."

Kazuki's voice was trembling with nervousness he knew he had to say it. Now is his chance, they were alone and who knows? She might like him too. He have to take the plunge, or he might not get a chance like this anymore. Kazuki was debating in his head as he led Kahoko to a nearby bench to take a seat.

"Okay, now that we are seated, tell me what you were about to say."

"Erm...I" _this is it Kazuki, don't mess it up._

Kazuki closed his eyes and blurted out, "Kaho-chan, I love you, I know this is not an appropriate time to say this but…"

Seeing Kahoko's shocked face, Kazuki stopped. He was afraid Kahoko would not accept him, and worse, get scared off by his outrightnes.

"Kaho-chan, I am sorry, I just need to tell you this."

**How will Kahoko react? Will she reject him or accept him? Will they become a couple? Any third party? Catch me in my next chapter.**

**Please review. Sorry for the cliff-hangers. But this is how writers get people to read their stories, ciao. **


	3. Author's note

Author's note:

**Author's note:**

**This is my first time writing an author's note. But I really need you readers' advice!! I have two stories in mind. And I dunno which to choose from. One is KahokoxKazuki. Another is Lenxkahoko. Please review and tell me. Or I can't write the next chapter. Because it will determine who she will be with. I know from the first chapter I said that it will most likely to be a KahokoxKazuki story but as time passes I realize that the other couple is also possible. Please help me make up my mind. And special thanks for my first review from crystalhikari**

**crazylaughinggal**


	4. The Reply

Once again reminder: I do not own La Corda D'Oro, wish I did

**Once again reminder: I do not own La Corda D'Oro, wish I did!!**

**Thanks for all the reviews, it helped. Nothing more, enjoy…**

Chapter3: The Reply

"I need you to know how I feel even if you don't accept me."

"S-sempai, I…"

"You, what?"

Kazuki looked at Kahoko with hopeful eyes. Thinking that she might at least have a little romantic feeling for him. Although he felt it was impossible that they could be together, he still have a spark of hope.

"I feel that we should be friends…"

Kazuki's spark is gone, having been blown away by Kahoko's rejection. But he did not feel very upset, he knew that a girl with such grace and beauty could never choose him, a rowdy boy who was some what outright and too direct.

"I guess we better go back to bed, the rest would be wondering where we have been."

"of course, good night Kaho-chan"

"Good night Hihara sempai"

That night, neither could sleep well, Kahoko thinking about Kazuki's confession. And Kazuki thinking about Kahoko's answer. _Is sempai serious? But I don't have that kind of feelings for him. Or do I? _Kahoko remembered when they kissed, she had that feeling, it was a feeling of warmth. And she admitted that while most of her had been in shock, part of her really enjoyed it thoroughly. _But is that really love,_ she kept questioning herself, for she had never felt it before. _Stop thinking and get to sleep already._

_She said to be friends, I thought I could let go, but can I? If I can, why do I get this feeling? _Kazuki had felt a sinking feeling, a very unhappy feeling, a feeling of loneliness, sadness. _I really want to be with her, to let her feel love from me._ _She is the only girl I had really loved romantically in my life. _Kazuki was fighting with himself, his mind told him to let her go, but his heart didn't want to. He wanted her to be by his side, to be able to counsel him when she felt unhappy, to feel happy when she is happy. But he realized that he could do all these as a friend. But did he want to only be a friend?

It was as though they shared the same mind as both were thinking of practicing since they could not get to sleep, _why not make use of the time? All the practice rooms are free._ That was when they met once again. Both walking down the same hallway to reach the music rooms. They looked up and saw each other. Both blushed.

"Kazuki sempai, were you thinking of practicing too?"

"hai, I couldn't sleep."

"Me too, I shan't disturb your practice now"

They went into the chosen practice rooms. Kazuki had kahoko on his mind while he was playing the trumpet. He could not concentrate, not with Kahoko on his mind. His playing was not his usual standard, he kept missing notes or playing them wrongly. Sometimes blowing loudly and softly at the wrong time. The same goes for kahoko. Her violin is played in co ordinance with her feelings. And while she couldn't concentrate on the feeling she wanted, the sound came out wrong.

Hihara decided to take a rest. Since he couldn't play well, there is no point in practicing any longer. The sound produced was too different. Kahoko had wanted to continue, but it was too difficult to concentrate. Besides, she was tired too, after a while, she gave up.

It was difficult not to fall asleep in such conditions. When both were exhausted after a long day without naps and it was late into the night. Both unknowingly fell fast asleep in their respective practice rooms.

And that was how the others found them the next morning.

**I was afraid that this would turn out to be a boring chapter. Because I had a little writer's block, write halfway, didn't know what tow write. But all the same, hope you readers like it!! Will try to write a better one next time. R&R!!**


	5. The Passion

**Once again, the reminder: I do not own La Corda D'Oro.**

**But wait, I do own La Corda D'Oro. But not entirely. Just the first 3 episodes of the manga. Lolx. And now, the story, enjoy...**

Chapter4: The Passion

_Oww, my head is aching, what is this place? _Kazuki's mind then went back to yesterday when he went to the practice rooms and eventually fell asleep. _Time to wake up and go jogging._ Then he remembered Kahoko. _Maybe I should check on her too. _He then went to the other practice room and peeped into the room through the clear glass. _She is still asleep._ He stood there for a while admiring her beauty. _Even when she is asleep, she looks so beautiful and graceful._

Suddenly there is movement from Kahoko. She was stirring, awaking from her slumber. Kazuki seeing it, Kazuki quickly hid before Kahoko catches sight of him. _I don't want her to think I am watching her. _

Kahoko opened her eyes. She saw a flash of green. _Is that Kazuki?_ She stood up and walked towards the door to take a look. But Kazuki have already gone off. She looked around and saw no trace of Kazuki. She shrugged, _maybe it's just my imagination. _She quickly picked up her violin and went back to her room.

___After breakfast, Kahoko went to the garden to practice. As the practice rooms were already booked by Azuma, Ryoutarou and Len. She was too engrossed with playing the violin to notice the skies getting darker. Kahoko was halfway through her piece when it started drizzling. By the time she was finished with her piece, it was pouring. She quickly put her violin in the violin case and rushed to the nearby shelter. By the time she reached the shelter, she was drenched. The winds were strong and she quickly caught a cold._

___When the rain stopped, she quickly went back to the house and changed into dry clothes. She didn't care that she was sneezing. She just wanted to practice. By dinner time, she was already feeling a little woozy, __maybe I didn't sleep enough last night. _

___After dinner , she took a hot bath and went to sleep. In the middle of the night, she awoke with a strong thirst for water. She stood up, and felt a little dizzy. __Maybe it's just a hangover. ____She walked to the kitchen to get her drink. But before she could get her drink, she suddenly felt very dizzy, when she put her hand to her forehead, it was burning hot. She held the wall for support, but she was too dizzy. And she lost consciousness. _

_No, don't take her away...____ Kazuki had a very bad dream about Kahoko being taken away from him. He decided to get out of bed to take a walk to calm himself down. He walked past Kahoko's door when he tripped on something. Taking a closer look, he saw that it was Kahoko. _

**Nice? Took me a long time to think about it. And sorry for the late update. I had many school activities and such and didn't have time to do this. I didn't put dialog in this chapter, hope you all like it still. Will try to update within this week. The following week I am going overseas and won't be back until 20****th**** December. Sorry for the long wait, R&R!!**


	6. The realization

**Hey everyone, sorry for not updating for like forever, but to make it up, I will finish this story by today.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own La Corda D'Oro**

Chapter5: The realization

Taking a closer look, he saw that it was Kahoko. _Kahoko? What is she doing on the floor of the kitchen? She…fainted? _He quickly carried her into his room which was nearby. He covered her with a blanket and took care of her the whole night, changing the cloth he put on her forehead every 30 minutes.

The next morning, Kahoko was shocked to find herself in a room that was not hers. _Where am I? wait a second, this looks like Kazuki's room, why am I…_ then she noticed a certain green haired person lying on the couch, with just a jacket over him. She stood up but she felt dizzy.

Kazuki suddenly awoke, seeing Kahoko standing there as if she was about to collapse, he quickly stood up, Kahoko suddenly felt strong hands supporting her. _I wish this moment can last forever, wait, why am I thinking this?_

Lost in her thoughts, Kahoko did not realize that she already back on the bed. _Huh? Why and I back here._

Kazuki looked at her and said, "Kahoko, do not get off the bed just yet, you fainted in the night you know?"

Kahoko didn't hear a word, she only stared at the person in front, feeling her heart accelerate. _Why is this feeling taking over me? Is this what they call love?_

Kazuki was wondering why she had that dazed look. He waved his hand in front of her face and caught her attention.

"Huh? What?"

"Kahoko, did you listen to what I said?"

"Huh? What did you say?"

"I said you shouldn't get off the bed"

"Oh, okay"

In the afternoon, Kahoko was feeling better, so she went to have a walk in the park. A paper flew past her and landed on the ground.

There was writing on the paper, it said:

'Love…

Is when you can't get enough of him

Is when your heart accelerates whenever you see him

Is when you keep thinking of him

Is when you want to see him every time of the day

Is when you accept his imperfections '

This made Kahoko think, _I can't get enough of him? Ever since he kissed me? Yes. I felt my heart accelerate just now. I kept staring at him. His imperfections, I do not think that he has any._

Then she saw some words she hasn't read: 'sometimes you accept them subconsciously that you think he is perfect.'

Kahoko let out a gasp, _I love Kazuki_.

**Love it? Is it too rushed? Please review.**


	7. The Couple

**This shall be the last chapter********; sorry for letting all of you wait so long. ******

**Disclaimer: I do not own La Corda D'Oro**

Chapter6: The couple

**Kahoko's P.O.V**

_I love Kazuki. _It sounds right. But does he love me? I think he does, if he doesn't, then why did he do all those things for me? Why did he take care of me? But that may be because he treats me like a friend. I don't know.

So confusing, I need to sort out my thoughts!

**________________________**

While Kahoko was thinking about this, Kazuki was searching for her.

**Kazuki's P.O.V**

I told her to stay in bed, where did she go?

I searched in her bedroom, nobody there, in the practice rooms, nobody there. And apparently, nobody has seen her either.

Hey, isn't that her in the park? Yes, it must be her; I can't mistake that red hair.

**Kahoko's P.O.V**

Am I dreaming? Is that Kazuki running towards me?

Ouch! It is Kazuki! I am not dreaming!

"Kahoko, where did you go?" Huh?

"I have something to tell you" time for my confession, gulp

"Why did you run off?"

(Okay, readers time for the moment you have been looking for)

"Kazuki, I-I love you"

"What did you say?"

"I said I love you" I hung my head, embarrassed

**Kazuki's P.O.V**

"I said I love you" She loves me. Although it took me a second to realize what she was saying.

"Woohoo" I grabbed her and spun her around then hugged her.

I suddenly felt the courage to do something I would have never dared to do.

(Get ready readers!)

I pushed her hair from her face and kissed her properly. She tasted wonderful.

**Kahoko's P.O.V**

As he kissed me, a sudden flow of emotions came over me and I kissed him right back.

**Ahh, finished, I hope you all have enjoyed reading it. ******


End file.
